Merry Christmas
by Serenity Kills
Summary: A stupid little fight over who's face is sexier. one-shot. KatiexJames. Jatie. Sorry it's short. :l Merry Christmas, y'all!


**Yes, I'm back and with a Christmas Jatie one-shot! Can you guys forgive me for my long -two, three months- hiatus? :) Hopefully you can.. after you've read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.. But can I Rule the World? WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T? GAAAH! :l **

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas<em>

**Katie x James  
><strong>(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine, Ho(; &&_&8)

Katherine Marie Knight sit down on the snow-covered floor, sipping her hot chocolate in her mitten-covered hand. She winced slightly at the loud screams around her, due to the fact there was a huge snowball fight happening around her, but let out a huge grin. Today was Christmas Eve, December 24th. Since Katie moved to California, she made it a tradition to make at least all of the Palm Woods, the hotel she moved into, have a huge snowball fight. She didn't let the snow-less California get to her either.

Yes, Katie Knight spent money on fake snow.

Hissing when she burned the tip of her tongue, Katie shivered. Even though the snow was fake, it still made the air outside chilly.

It was almost like Minnesota weather.

Katie shook her head - Nothing could compare to the weather and snow in Minnesota. Digging a hand in the snow, Katie gripped the snow-covered grass.

"Katie, watch out!"

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Katie turned around.

She wish she hadn't.

A large, well it was larger than most, snowball came hurling towards her and hit her chin. Katie shrieked at the coldness and glared at the laughing, guilty person.

"James David Diamond! So help me, I will kill you!" Katie roared.

Looking down at her hot chocolate, she spotted a couple pieces of snow in her cup. "And you owe me a new hot chocolate, too!"

"I don't owe you anything, Katie!" James Diamond yelled back. "I warned you, and you can still drink the hot chocolate!"

"No I can't! The snow is made out of toxic, dummy! We're not in Minnesota!" Katie screamed. "Come here, now! I'm tired of shouting."

A slight pause. "Promise not to hit me?"

Chuckle. "Yes, James."

"You swear?" He said.

"Yes, yes I do." Katie giggled.

Looking at Katie with mock-fear, James slowly approached the nineteen year old. As the nineteen year old got up, the twenty-two year old raised his hands in surrender. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt my sessy face!"

"You are so full of yourself, James." Katie rolled her eyes.

"With a face like this, you have to take precautions." James informed her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Are you saying my face isn't as sessy as yours?" Katie blinked at him.

"Yes! I mean- uh,-" James stuttered.

"Just.. Just.." Katie couldn't finish her sentence.

She took off.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Good going, James, you messed everything up.."

Sighing, James ran after her.

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine, Ho(; &&_&&)

It was already eleven o'clock when James found Katie. James walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Katie froze in his grasps and turned her self around. The movement sent shivers in James' body. Katie huffed in annoyance and tried to break from his grip.

"Just let me go, James.. I don't want to talk to you right now." Katie said.

"No, Katie, I'm-" Katie cut him off.

"LET ME GO, NOW!"

Wincing at her loud tone, James released her. Katie turned on the heel of her shoe and began to walk away, but James held her right shoulder. She turned around again, huffed, and sent a glare towards him. James swallowed deeply. He looked at Katie - and really good, too.

Her eyebrows were close together in anger, her red lips were firmly pressed together, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, her cheekbones were raised at him, her bangs fell into her right eye, her coat hugged her petite, curvy figure, her breast-

James inwardly blushed.

He always had a crush on Katie - he just never admitted it. It started out when he was seventeen and she was going to be turning fifteen. He never thought of her as anything more than a friend, but, after seeing her in a bikini..

That little sister feeling was gone.

Little James was always tight.

His mind was always in the gutter.

He couldn't think straight.

She was his Bella.

His little.. obsession.

Sometimes, James would curse the day of when his feelings for Katie changed - matured - into something else. But, at other times, he found himself smiling and glad.

"Look, I'm not really good at apologizing.." James ran a nervous hand through his brown locks. "I'm sorry for calling your face not-sessy. But, it's not sessy. It's gorgeous."

Katie blushed a deep crimson. "Really?"

"Really." James leaned into Katie, fanning her with his hot breath. "Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie stuttered, unable to think at this intimate position.

"Merry Christmas."

James softly kissed Katie's lips. As he kissed her lips, he slipped a small box into her coat jacket.

_Kay's._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Man, this was as short as the last year's Christmas one shot I made. But, I hope you like it? :)**

**PS: This story never did have a plot to it, really. I just winged it. **

**If you can guess what was in that small box, I will send you a PM if you're right. Oh, and you can just say "Oh, it was a screwdriver" or something like that. You don't have to guess the same exact thing it was - something related to it. :) If you're right, I will write any kind of story you want me to do. One-shot or multi-chapter. OOC or anything. Any pairing.**

**ANY.**

**Review?**


End file.
